Relieving of Boredom
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: ONESHOT Sasuke is bored. He looks to his Aniki for relief. Warnings: Yaoi. ItaSasu. Incest. Semi-graphic lemon. Don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto but I do own this story. COMPLETE


**Relieving of Boredom**

"Itachi-kun... I'm _bored_," whined Sasuke, flopping down on the couch right next to, and almost on top of, his big brother.

"Hn," Itachi rolled his eyes at his immature Otouto, as the younger boy leant on him, trying to bait him.

"Aniiikiii..." Sasuke snuggled closer.

"_What?_" Itachi was getting annoyed; he actually used a word to respond this time.

"I told you! I'm _bored_."

"Well, go and train. You should work on your Mangekyou."

"I'm _sick_ of training. I want to do something _fun_!" He pouted childishly and crossed his arms, still leaning on Itachi.

Itachi smirked. He moved out from under Sasuke and stood in front of him.

"What?" Sasuke had fallen onto the couch when Itachi moved. He righted himself as he glared at his older brother.

"I'll make your boredom go away, nii-san. Close your eyes."

Sasuke did as he was told, without question, even though he had no idea what his Aniki had in mind.

"This is a new training exercise. Sometimes, on a mission, you need to be able to play dead. You can't react to _anything_. You have to keep your eyes closed, your mouth shut and your body still. _No_ reactions to _anything_," he smirked at his innocent little brother. "Understand, _Otouto_?"

Sasuke didn't move. He stayed perfectly still; he knew this was part of his test. Itachi allowed himself a small smile. "_Gooood_."

Sasuke felt a sudden weight on his legs. Itachi had straddled his knees and was pushing him back into the couch. He didn't let himself react – even though he was getting a little weirded-out.

_Good boy, Otouto,_ Itachi thought as he gently pushed his brother further back until he was right against the back of the couch. He uncrossed Sasuke's arms for him and lay them limply by his side.

_What the hell is he doing? I don't like this..._ Sasuke thought, fighting with himself to stay perfectly still and quiet.

"You're doing well, Otouto. Let's see how long you can keep this up." Itachi made himself more comfortable on his brother's lap. He shuffled forward so he was pelvis to pelvis with Sasuke. He pushed forward, making Sasuke sit right up against the couch, his knees on either side of the boy's hips.

_Let's see how far I can push this,_ he thought, not letting himself believe that Sasuke would let him play out his darkest, most secret, most _forbidden_ fantasy. He had wanted this for so long. _So long!_

Leaning forward, ever-so-slightly, Itachi ghosted his lips over Sasuke's. He pulled away slightly to study his Otouto's face. Still no reaction. He took this as a good sign. Sasuke was letting him do this.

He replaced his lips over Sasuke's, properly kissing him, sliding his tongue over his brother's lips, wanting in. Sasuke didn't react at all. He kept his lips gently closed.

_What the fuck..? He's kissing me... I don't think I like this... is he actually training me? He has to be... I'm his brother..._ Sasuke's thoughts were muddled as he felt Itachi push his tongue inside his mouth. _Maybe this isn't _so_ bad... it feels kind of nice,_ he knew this was wrong, and that he should be pushing Itachi off him and storming away indignantly and completely disgusted at this incestuous act. But he couldn't. He couldn't make himself leave this strangely erotic – _wrong_ – activity.

_This is going well. I wonder if he actually _likes_ this, or if he really thinks I'm _training_ him,_ thought Itachi, exploring new, delicious territory.

After a few minutes of the 'first stage' of his new training regime, Itachi decided to move up to 'stage two'. He pushed his hands under Sasuke's shirt, pulling it up and over his head, briefly breaking the kiss – er... Stage One.

Sasuke stayed perfectly still. Itachi smiled briefly before gliding his hands over the firmness that was Sasuke's torso. He leant down and placed gently teasing kisses on the exposed sternum. He trailed over to the left nipple, licking and nipping until it was hard enough to suckle. His task done, he moved on to the right one, repeating the process.

_Tch, if this had actually been a training test, he would have failed at the first nipple,_ Itachi thought, licking his way up Sasuke's chest to his neck, to his jaw and back to his lips. He moved on to Sasuke's nose, placing a quick kiss on the tip, before moving to his forehead then to his right ear.

Itachi licked the shell of his brother's ear and nibbled the lobe before inserting his tongue into the hole.

_Kami, if he keeps this up, I think I'll fail... I should have failed the exercise when my nipples reacted. I don' think this is actually training..._ Sasuke had to restrain the moans and yelps of pleasure and the shivers of ecstasy as his Aniki worked his body in such a scandalously pleasurable way.

Itachi could feel the goose bumps on his brother' torso as he wrapped his arms around it, gently trailing his nails up and down the taught back muscles.

_Time for Stage Three_ he smirked, pulling away from his limp brother. He took Sasuke's left hand and placed the tips of his fingers in his mouth. He sucked and licked the digits as he picked the right hand up and placed it under his own shirt, running it over his own fit upper body, loving the feel of Sasuke's soft hand on his tight, scarred flesh. He held his own hand over Sasuke's as he made it work his nipples and trace his abs. He teased himself by gently trailing the hand just below his navel, just above his pants.

_Should I? Would that be going too far?_ Itachi hesitated, now licking Sasuke's palm and wrist.

_Oh, Kami... is he going to actually do that?_ Sasuke fought harder than ever to keep his eyes closed and his face expressionless. He fought doubly hard to keep from reacting in a certain place...

_No, I won't. Not yet, anyway._ Itachi brought Sasuke's hand out from under his shirt and placed it over his brother's crotch and gave slight pressure. He replaced the other hand by Sasuke's side, and focussed his attention on 'Stage Four'.

_What next?_ Itachi wondered. He looked down at the hand on Sasuke's crotch and had an epiphany. _Perfect!_

He gently shifted the hand out of his way before undoing Sasuke's trousers as quickly as possible, should the boy give up on his 'training' and throw him across the room. He paused for a reaction. When none came, he continued manipulating his brother's hand, sliding it into the open pants, under the exposed black cotton boxers.

He wrapped both his and Sasuke's fingers around the decidedly flaccid organ and applied light pressure. _Still_ no reaction.

_What? What's wrong with this kid? What's he thinking about. He either has exceptional will power or has no sex-drive._ He kept the pressure up, as he made both hands glide up and down, teasingly, waiting for the desired reaction.

After a few moments, Sasuke gave up. _So he _isn't_ training me! That bastard. Ok, I'll play along. It's too hard to not react to this anyway._ Sasuke let himself become hard.

_Finally. Good boy. _Itachi smirked, figuring that his brother didn't mind this at all. Using his other hand, Itachi picked up Sasuke's left and, as with the right, used his own on top of it to manoeuvre it the way he wanted, cupping the testicles, massaging, squeezing; teasingly _daring_ his brother to approach the ultimate reaction to - and failure of - their new training system.

After a few moments, Sasuke was as hard as possible without exploding. It was painful for him to remain inside his boxers any longer. Itachi, as perceptive as he is, realized this and used his wrists to push down the elastic of the cotton prison that was Sasuke's boxers.

As his Otouto was revealed to him, Itachi made a mental note to _not_ call his brother 'little' any longer. His eyes widened briefly as he saw just how big his little brother actually was.

_Time for 'Stage Five',_ Itachi thought, removing all hands from his brother. He un-straddled him, spread the compliant legs, and knelt on the soft carpet before him. _Finally,_ he thought, _I get to do this after waiting for _so long!

Leaning forward, Itachi wrapped his mouth around the now-slick-with-precome member, holding Sasuke's hips in place as he ran his tongue along the underside, all the way to the base, deep-throating him. On his way back up, he grazed his teeth gently over the top and bottom. When he reached the tip again, he scraped his teeth over the tip before lightly blowing over the tiny hole and giving it a gentle kiss. He nuzzled his way under the now-purple erection, until he reached the scrotum. He kissed it quickly before licking it and taking it in his mouth for a brief suckle.

When he'd finished teasing with his mouth, Itachi sat up on his heels and looked at his brother's face. It looked blank – a very _strained_ blank.

He smiled again, laughing in his head at his brother's determination. He sat up, next to his brother, on the couch. He effortlessly picked Sasuke up and placed him in his lap, resting the boy's head on his shoulder. He placed Sasuke's arms around his own neck and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's, pinning them to the front of the couch. He then placed his hands on Sasuke's chest; one on each pectoral. He firmly massaged the muscles before sliding his hands down in a circling, massaging motion to just below the navel. He teased again, running his nails along the sensitive area just above the hips, making the muscles twitch. He smirked, kissing Sasuke's jaw where it met his neck, giving his right earlobe a quick nibble before running his hands down to the thighs, just next to the obviously painful, begging-for-release, erection. He squeezed Sasuke's inner-thighs and rubbed where they met the hips, just next to the heat that was Sasuke's mouth-watering failure.

_Ohh... goddamnit! Just do it already, Itachi! Fuuuck!_ Sasuke was barely holding on. He wanted to buck into those warm, pleasure-giving hands. He wanted to clutch Itachi's hair as he screamed his name in a climax. But he couldn't. He would not let himself lose _that_ badly in his brother's sadistic game. He kept himself as loose as possible.

_He has a lot of self-control... Good boy, Sasuke._ Itachi kissed his brother's neck again before _finally_ wrapping his right hand around the base of his penis, and cupping his left around the testicles.

_Finally! Get _on_ with it!_ Sasuke bit his tongue to hold down the moan of relief at the long-awaited contact, willing himself to stay loose.

Itachi squeezed his legs around his brother, pressing his thighs to the narrow hips between them. He tensed his arms around the chest, slightly pushing his brother back, onto him. He gave no pretence of gentleness; he fisted his brother hard and fast, wanting to break his silence. He wanted to hear him _scream_.

Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed his hips into Itachi's hands, grabbed fistfuls of his hair and leant back, into his chest, groaning in animalistic pleasure, coming ever closer to a violent climax.

He squeezed his thighs around Itachi's hands, still pushing his pelvis against them, trying to deepen and prolong the pleasure. He screamed Itachi's name, coming in hard, hot bursts of semen, all over his brother's hands and his own stomach.

After riding out the most sadistically-pleasurable orgasm of his life, breathing hard, Sasuke turned his head and kissed his brother as passionately hard as he could, wrapping his arms around his neck, holding the beautiful face in place.

Itachi swallowed his own moans of pleasure as well as Sasuke's before breaking away briefly, studying the flushed, sweaty face before him and saying, "You fail, Otouto."

Sasuke smirked. "I guess I'll need more training."


End file.
